


Sweeter than Heaven

by Julyza



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gossip, Protective Azula (Avatar), Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julyza/pseuds/Julyza
Summary: What is the best way to get revenge on the infamous anonymous gossip writer, Lady Bāguá?Faking a relationship with your best friend, of course. Its not like Izumi has had a crush on Bumi since he finished boot camp or anything.A bumizumi romance loosely based the Bridgerton series.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar), Izumi & Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe my own niece reads gossip.” Scoffs her aunt, the most terrifying woman in the planet, as she tore away the newspaper sheet in her hands.

“Auntie Zula, Lady Bāguá is different, she is witty, incredibly detailed and the best part, she doesn’t censor the identities of her victims.” Izumi complained, now she would never know which Nakamura girl had been caught unchaperoned with a man or which boy made the mistake of assuming Kya was into men.

“Even more reason for you to avoid filling your head with such rabble, niece.” Azula’s eggshell colored kimono embroidered with red and orange flowers swished as she tossed the burning paper into empty fireplace. “For Agni's sake, you are the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation you cannot be reading malicious gossip.”

“Are you mad that Lady Bāguá called Great Aunt M the best of women in her tribute? Or that she told everyone that you dye your hair?” Izumi prodded knowing either of those things had made Azula loathe the mysterious writer she previously admired.

“Lady Bāguá is a coward hiding under a pseudonym and I have no admiration for cowards.” Azula took a cookie from the plate next to her armchair and resumed her book Steel Production in the United Republic authored by Mr. Haru of the Earthen Fire Refinery.

“If she were to say who she was, mom would be the first in line to kill her. I wonder who she is, she always seems to know everything about everyone.” Izumi reached back for her novel.

Izumi liked her Aunt’s townhouse in Republic City, it was only slightly guarded, had the necessary staff and best of all, catered to her introverted needs, like a reading nook by the window so she could see better as well as get a five-minute head start if any visitor came.

Which was why she was caught biting her thumb and deeply engrossed in the novel in her hands when the footman announced a visitor. If she hadn’t been careful, she would’ve singed the book.

“Lieutenant Bumi, for her highness, ma'am.” The footman bowed and let himself back out the door to the drawing room.

“Princess Azula. Crown Princess Izumi.” Bumi greeted them as Azula had trained him to do and Izumi fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Bumi looked handsome in his blue waist coat that matched his eyes and cream-colored ascot that contrasted nicely with his tanned skin, Izumi tries not to blush. His wild brown hair was damp, no doubt having showered after his morning training and Izumi thanked her lucky stars that he had no exposed forearms like last time he visited her at the Fire Nation.

Izumi pushed her glasses up, more out of reflex than anything else. She was not thinking about that one-time Kya pushed him into the bay and he came out with his shirt torn open and clinging to his abs. Izumi liked him, but fun guys like him aren’t into girls like her.

“I see you were promoted since the last time we visited the City, kid.” Azula said approvingly and allowed him to kiss her hand. That was as cordial as her aunt would be.

“I think I will die of old age by the time they promote a non-bender to Admiral, your highness, but I will take what I can get.” Bumi said earnestly, some bitterness tainting his usual mood.

Izumi tried not to blush when he took her hand and lightly pressed his lips on her knuckles. She could swoon, but he would think she is just another silly girl with a crush on him.

Lin will never understand why that makes her so flustered and her cousin, Noriko, will tell her brother, Ikem, and then all hell would break lose.

“Don’t be so pessimistic, Bumi, that is so middle class.” Azula takes her seat.

“Your superiors are too blind to see how amazing you are, but you already know that.” Izumi, smiles and sits on the couch across the armchairs he and her aunt are going to sit in.

“That reminds me, I brought you a gift, Zumi.” Had she just noticed the book he had in his other hand? He gives her a Hanakotoba book. It has something placed as a bookmark.

Izumi opens the book directly onto the page where the bookmark is.” Oh, these yellow gerberas look so perfect.” She says too quickly once she stops staring at the word 'friendship' on the bottom and recognizes that the bookmark is a folded page of Lady Bāguá’s newest article. “Thank You, Bumi. Its lovely.” Well, being friend zoned was the opposite of lovely, but whatever.

“That better not be a copy of that gossip sheet, young man. It’s bad enough the servants sneak them into the house.” Azula admonishes but doesn’t try to get rid of the second gossip sheet.

“Lady Bāguá is harmless, whoever she may be, and I know Izumi likes to prepare before setting out in society. Only if she has been briefed can I help her navigate tomorrow’s ball without any mistakes, can’t have her asking why the Long family is no longer invited to any of Councilwoman Nakamura’s balls, can we?”

“Lady Bāguá says Mr. Long Yixin, who is running for mayor of Republic City,” Izumi reads with disgust,” called Yue an Eskimo and told Ichiro Nakamura, formerly Lord Fire Fountain, now Duke of Shuhon, he shouldn’t have ruined his bloodline by having half-breed children. I guess we aren’t going to go to his soirees anymore. Thank Agni.”

“We already knew Long Yixin was garbage, him calling a princess a slur isn’t even the worst thing he has done.” Azula argued. “Do go on reading, and I will tell you if this stupid gossip sheet serves any other purpose except for kindling.”

“Lau Lan Gan made a pass at Kya.” Izumi said knowing she was going to enjoy this.

“He was following her around like a lost puppy last time we saw him, and Kya called you last night to tell you.” Her aunt remarks rolling her eyes which makes Bumi snort.

Bumi winks and sneaks over to her aunt’s side to take a handful of cookies before moving behind Izumi to read the sheet over her shoulder. “Lady Ayame Nakamura was caught alone with an Earth Kingdom noble and has yet to receive a proposal. Councilman Kim Jun-Seo has already petitioned to have Councilwoman Nakamura removed from office if she cannot reign in her daughters.”

“That prick has been trying to get rid of Hisa Nakamura since the late Councilman nominated a woman as his successor. Lady Ayame is just seventeen and susceptible to charming young men who make her think she is special, which proves my point on why this Lady Bāguá should be careful about what she writes.”

“Ah, this writer must be good if she has you defending the Nakamuras!” Bumi exclaims in mock astonishment. “Old Lady M must be laughing her ass off in the Spirit World.”

“Mark my words, children, this Lady Bāguá will become your worst nightmare.”

* * *

Crown Princess Izumi was twenty-three years old when she was finally allowed to request her own discharge from the royal army and given permission to spend the social season in the United Republic under the roof of her Aunt Azula.

She liked to believe that she was nothing like the other highborn girls ---especially not the Jade of the Earth Kingdom, the newly crowned Hou-Ting--- and kept herself humble knowing that while she may be conventionally attractive, many people found her shy and, for lack of a nicer word, boring.

Well, at least she wasn’t a bitch. Not that it helped, people didn’t bother sticking around once they heard ‘I like reading’ and ‘I prefer botany to sparring’.

It was in this instance that she wished she could be as bitchy as Queen Hou-Ting on the peace summit last week.

Narith, son of Lord Sorya, Governor of Ma’inka, did not seem to get the hint.

Yes, on paper, Narith of Ma’inka was a perfect match. His family had ascended from the ashes of the Saewon Clan with almost no violence or illicit activities, his father readily supported her father, he was a fire bender, and quite a nice fellow if you do not look past his sickeningly sweet exterior.

Too bad he was not her type.

She liked wild young men who were not afraid of getting dirt under their nails, who laughed and danced without a care in the world, and best of all, didn’t see her as a trophy or a stairway into nirvana.

“She isn’t interested.” Lin said from behind her, almost triggering the Kyoshi warrior tasked with guarding her.

“Detective Lin.” Narith gulps in fear and promptly invents an excuse to leave.

“You came right on time, Lin, I owe you one.” Izumi thanked Lin and moved to the refreshments table, where the servants had been serving ice cream. She liked chocolate, same as Bumi, while Lin liked vanilla.

“You’d think after three years Narith would resign himself and finally leave you be.” Lin said earning a chuckle from Izumi. “Even Lady Bāguá has told him so.”

“You read it too?” Izumi asked thinking this Lin must be a double or if Suyin had something to do with it.

“Ugh, mom makes me read it to her and send a copy to Suyin.” Lin groans and eats a spoonful of ice cream. “Thinking about starting an investigation, can’t have the person responsible for telling everyone that Suyin was caught running around with the Terra Triad and costing my mother her job think she could get away with it.”

“Bumi and I finally got Auntie Zula to let me read them by saying we are using them to navigate high society.” Izumi admits and smiles back at Bumi who winks at her from across the park where he is playing Kuai Ball with some other young men.

“I’m surprised you two haven’t made it into Lady Bāguá’s crosshairs, Zumi.” Lin whispers.

“What do you mean, Bumi and I are just really good friends.” Izumi dodged and focused on her ice cream. If she focused just a tiny bit, she could warm her hands and melt it just a bit.

“If you weren’t such a wuss, you two would already be married and you would be hanging out with all the married ladies.” Lin groans and points to the gazebo where Princess Yue is holding court with her baby boy and several new mothers. “Why do you think I had to ask out Tenzin?"

“Wait, you asked out Tenzin? When did this happen?” Izumi asked surprised.

“This morning when he brought me some stupid daffodils thinking I would know what they mean.” She admits a pretty blush blooming on her cheeks.

“Aww, I am so happy for you. You two will be the talk of town tomorrow.” Lin elbows her and Izumi doesn’t care. “By the way they mean unrequited love.”

“If Lady Bāguá writes it I am afraid you will become my prime suspect, Izumi. No one else knows.”

“I swear it’s not me, Linny.”

* * *

Two weeks later

\--

“Love is in the air, my dear readers. The Honorable Miss Lin Beifong has snagged one of the most eligible bachelors in the world, Avatar Aang’s youngest, Tenzin.

We may be hearing wedding bells soon unless Detective Beifong takes after her mother, of course.

It was about time as well seeing Lieutenant Bumi doesn’t seem to have any plans even at twenty-five. It is bad enough he is a non-bender and not the brightest light in the drawer, but now his younger brother might beat him to the altar.

Good luck to the young couple and let us pray Detective Beifong can get over her dislike of children before it’s too late.” Kya reads and winces. Izumi had never been thankful for her bad eyesight and the headache that had made it impossible for her to be this week’s reader.

“She doesn’t pull any punches, doesn’t she?” Izumi remarks trying not to look at Bumi without pity.

Bumi just drinks his tea and motions for Kya to keep on reading. It is one thing to hate her and its another to be dumb enough not to keep oneself informed, or so her aunt said when asked why they now dedicated every Monday morning to reading the latest of Lady Bāguá’s articles.

“Moving onto our esteemed guest, the Crown Princess Izumi of the Fire Nation.

I know all of you have been dying to read what I have to say about her and with no further ado, I will tell you.

Crown Princess Izumi ---although a great many ways better than her contemporary, Earth Queen Hou-Ting--- is perhaps the most unremarkable young lady I have ever known. She is a beauty, like most of the women in her family, but not even her pretty face and pretty crown can’t seem to attract anyone of worth and their drawing room at Peony Street remains as empty as Long Yixin's latest soiree.”

“I think I’m going to join Lin and help her kill this bitch.” Kya crumbles the paper in her hands not bothering to read the rest of the article. 

“Kya, Azula keeps the chocolates in her private drawing room, on the mahogany box with pink peonies,” Bumi whispers.

“Are you crazy! Aunt Azula is napping there!” Izumi protests when Kya accepts her mission with glee.

“Even better, Kya will take longer to get them.” He points out before jumping over the back of the sofa and taking a seat next to her.

“What are you planning, Bumi?” Izumi asks equal parts excited and terrified of whatever Bumi has come up with.

“I know how to get back at Lady Bāguá.”


	2. Chapter 2

"This isn't going to work!" hissed Izumi as Bumi explained his plan to her. Bumi while a brilliant strategist, could make things so complicated. Like why she couldn't tell her aunt or their friends that they aren't really courting, or how is pretending to be infatuated with each other is going to make eligible young men notice her when even a crown didn't do the trick?

"Trust me, it will, Zumi." He said, his usual jovial smile plastered on his face and acting as if sketching the sea holly mangrove bushes were the most entertaining thing in the world. "Artifice, really. You could've gone with something romantic like the yellow geraniums."

"There is nothing unexpected about meeting you here at the park, Bumi, you literally rode in our carriage with us." Izumi's bronze spectacles slid down the bridge of her nose as she begins sweltering.

"Between you and me, I think we are only ones who take Hanakotoba seriously." Bumi rolls his eyes, playfully before adding," that reminds me, I'm sending you flowers tomorrow, I need you to act surprised in front of your chatty maids."

"That's nice of you. If we have to pretend to be really in love with each other you need to woo me," Izumi remarks, pushing her glasses back up her nose and closing her sketchbook.

"As you say, Princess four eyes," He jokes and does as he is told.

"Oh, shut up, Captain crazy pants." Izumi teases with her own childish nickname. "No one will believe it if you don't buy out all the florists within a month."

"For someone so clever you are bad at nicknames, so should we go over our battle plans, my dear friend?"

"Isn't that what we are doing, Lieutenant Trouble?" she asks with a grin.

"Oof, stealing the nickname my own baby brother has for me, Zumi? Ten-Ten isn't going to like that." He leads her to walk past where some eligible young men pretend not notice her.

"As if your dear little Ten-Ten likes that you still call him that at almost 20." Izumi points out. There was a sizable age difference between Bumi and his brother. Bumi was almost 25, the best part of a person's life, her nanny used to say.

* * *

He sends her a rather vivid arrangement of gladiolas as part of their act. It's part of their strategy, no one would believe he was courting her if he didn't buy out half the flower shops by the end of the month.

It's not difficult for her to act surprised in front of Chau the chatty maid. The sheer ostentation of it is enough to shock her. Trust Bumi to never be conventional.

Sincerity. Preparedness. Strength of character. Remembrance.

Which of those did he mean?

"He is very sincere in his feelings, isn't he?" Azula asked touching the flowers now sitting on the mantelpiece.

Izumi blushed as red as the gladiolus on the center.

"He did dance with you three times at your latest ball and you two seemed to have a very good time at the park yesterday." Azula said with approval.

Izumi lowered her gaze trying to look demure and not like she was lying to her.

"There is nothing wrong with you marrying Bumi, you have something most couples don't have yet, friendship. Its why your parents have managed to make it last." Azula smiles softly and for just a few seconds nostalgia grabs a hold of her.

While Azula had never married, no one could say that her aunt had never loved anyone. Ty Lee's untimely death last year had hit her hard, like her step-grandfather's death had hit her Grandmother Ursa.

"Aunt Ty Lee loved gladiolas didn't she, maybe we could buy some to decorate her memorial with some when we visit Kyoshi Island?" Izumi puts a comforting hand on her middle-aged aunt's shoulder.

"Yes, we should." Azula answers, clearing her throat when her voice comes out strained.

The footman clears his throat and announces, "Young Master Jin to see Princess Izumi."

* * *

Bumi pretends not feel a bit jealous when he comes to call and sees two of his friends, a poet, and two Fire Nation gentlemen paying court to Izumi.

His friend, the Poet, Jin Mingyu, is awful. He compares Izumi's eyes to a tangerine. Zumi hates tangerines, but she looks stupidly happy at having men fawn over her.

Boys had never seen Zumi as anything more than a friend, she was not the most feminine and most of these pieces of shit fighting for her attention still subscribed to that chauvinistic idea of a woman. None of them deserved Izumi, who was witty, smart and easy to talk to.

"Oh, hello, Bumi." She stood up to properly greet him and as he always does, Bumi shoves all his inner turmoil to the back of his mind and falls back to being the eccentric fun-loving guy he is.

"Almost couldn't see you there over Avatar Kuruk." He jokes and waves to the assembled group of young bachelors who he and Kya will make uncomfortable next time they see them.

"Fuck off, Bumi, you wouldn't know good poetry if it hit you in the face." Mingyu defends himself with a grin. Mingyu was a good guy, bad at poetry, but great at seeing the good in people without being a push over.

"Language, Young Master Jin," Azula clicks her tongue while reading in her armchair. Bumi hadn't seen her there.

"I haven't thanked you for the gladiolas, Bumi. They are lovely." She smiles at him and makes space for him beside her on the couch she is in.

"I saw them and thought of you, Zumi." He winks at a hopeless Mingyu and Izumi giggles. "By the way, Kuruk, she hates tangerines."

"I would like them if I wasn't allergic and I think your poem was sweet, Mingyu." Izumi tries to make the newest secretary for Councilwoman Nakamura feel better as Jin Mingyu turns as red as his shirt.

"I may take your lady just yet, Bum-ster." Mingyu retorted as he dusted of the tiny pieces of the rug stuck to his trousers.

"We'll see, Mingyu-ster." Bumi helped his friend up and somehow he , Izumi's best friend In the world, almost forgot this romance was all an act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, but that is how it came out. Some chapters will be longer, but I still don't even know if it will.
> 
> Hanakotoba is Japanese floriography, a.k.a. the language of flowers, btw. Flowers are gonna be a big deal in this fic, because that is how it came to me and that is thanks to Old-and-new-friends down at Ao3 and Tumblr.
> 
> Avatar Kuruk is said to have been a good poet on the Kyoshi novels, I didn't feel like researching classical poetry in Asia and I thought Kururk needed some attention.
> 
> Some of the names, the Mandarin Chinese ones, are from a generator on a blog called reedsy. Mingyu means bright jade.  
> Also Queer-platonic TYZula for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Bāguá is Mandarin Chinese for gossip, she is AtLA's Lady Whistledown.  
> Eskimo is actually a slur that means eater of raw meat in Inuit culture and since the water tribes are looselybased on the Inuit tribe and some others here it also applies as a slur...so now you know.


End file.
